


deadly love

by baby_bean_toga



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Gags, I love this ship, Kinky, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, fluffy sin, i cant tag, im sorry for this, lots of fucc, want some sin? com on in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bean_toga/pseuds/baby_bean_toga
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

geno was alone again.

his best friend, sugar, was gone. up in heaven or Hell. it didnt matter anymore

so Geno called one of his other friends who he's liked since he was younger.

he was waiting hours on hours for him to hury and come to outertale.

"hey genocide, sorry im late" a tall figure walked over to the smaller male.

"i told you to just call me 'Geno' and why are you so late anyway reaper?" he asked staying seated on the cliff side of a sea of stars.

"sorry, but why'd you call me down here." he asked sitting by geno, careful not to touch him.

Geno sighed and laid his hand on reapers hand, "cause i wanted to say i loved you. and i was scared to.." he said softly.

"your... touching me... without dusting. Oh my god..."

Geno nodded, "cause im half dead, it wont kill me Reaper." he smiled softly getting closer to the other male.

Reaper smiled and put his arm around geno slowly. "i dont know w-what to do. ive never touched anyone without killing them other than my brother." Reaper said.

Geno nodded and nuzzled himself into Reapers chest. "this is okay..~" he smiled and looked up at reaper with his one good eye.  
Reaper looked into geno's eye and slowly moved his face .

Geno saw what reaper was doing and roughly pulled Reaper into a loving kiss.

he slowly released Reapers clock and closed his eyes once Reaper did.

the kiss didnt last long, due to them needing to breath.

Genos cheeks were a light red and reapers were a soft grey.

"i love you numbskull" geno smiled softly

"i love you too genocide"

and like that they were together, and were allways gonna be together.


	2. sleepy cuddles

its been weeks since they got together

since Reaper found out he can touch someone without killing them. 

the day, they first kissed. 

it was another day they were together cuddling on the couch watching TV.

reaper was laying down and had geno laying ontop of him.

they both were in fluffy Pj's, watching Hulu on the TV.

Geno hand his head on reapers chest, slowly falling asleep.

Reaper was softly petting genos head,"go to sleep baby" he said calmly

Geno shook his head and nuzzled closer into reaper. "n-no.. im not tired"

"baby, you need to sleep, you know how bad you are. you need it" Reaper picked Geno up softly.

"n-no! i dont wanna go to bed!" he yelped.

Reaper looked down at his loved one. he usally didnt like people to raise their voice to him, or else. but for geno.. Geno was diffrint.

Geno whimpered and shoved his face inside of reapers chest. 

"geno, baby, you have to sleep. your weak as it is. dont get worse" reaper spoke.

Geno nodded and let Reaper take him to bed.

Geno was tucked into his bed and kissed good night by reaper.

As reaper went to leave geno let out a whimper. "lay w-with me please.." 

Reaper sighed and nodded, going and laying by Geno, smiling softly.

Once Geno closed his eyes he immidetly fell asleep, clinging onto Reaper.

"spoild.." was all Reaper said before passing out.


End file.
